Someone to talk to is only a phone call away
by KurtanaIsMyLife
Summary: Rachel Berry has being working National Suicide Prevention Lifeline for a month, so far so good.. What happen on Valentine's Day when get a call from a friend who ready to kill themself... The PLOT IS NOT MINE... All right belong to KlaineFan88. Warring: Self-harm and attempted Suicide. (But not until later on..
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry sat in her 10 by 12 cubical calm as anyone can be after hear a young man yell over the phone that he was going to kill himself. Well it wasn't really that bad it was kind of nerve racking when he told her he had gun then shot it off to prove it. But over the last month she grown used to it. In these type of case her job protcall call the poilce, but she belive that she could do it on her own. At the end she was proven right, that she could.

Well you see for last month Rachel Berry has been working at National Suicide Prevention Lifeline. No this was not her orginal choice for a partime job, no acutally it was Kurt's. Well see this all started after a few days she cane back form her cruz with her dads, she told kurt thatr this year she wanted to do something helpful for others. After a week of no's she was about to give up until Kurt came up with the most weirdest suggestion:  
_Flashback:_

_"You want me to do what?" Rachel ask her friend in confusion and pure shock. _

_Kurt Hummel sighed at her in frustration and annoyance, setting his coffe down looking outside of __NYADA coffie shop. Then turn back to her and gave her a knowing smile._

_" Come on Rach you and I both know that this is a perfect job for you"_

_" But..." She was cut off_

_" But what Rachel? You said yourself that want to help someone other than yourself.. which is big step exspecailly for you..." He joked out the last part of it._

_"But really Kurt? This not what I mean.. How can I help other people in the kind of sistuaton?"_

_Kurt stood up and beginng to walk out. Before leaving he turn around ._

_"Just try.. Rach.. who knows.. You may help yourself in the process."_

_End of the flashback:_

And that how she began work at her job as a employ at Suicide Prevention Lifeline. It suprisely rewarding. Right now on Valentine's Day it was more and more busy. The guy who threating shoot himself because of the fact around last march he lost his wife and child in a house fire. It was sad turly, but after a half an hour on the phone talking about put the gun down, then an other convice him to talk to some about this like a family or professional.

"_**RING" RING"**_ she turn her attieton form maginze she was reading . She pick up the phone and answer with the same line she been saying for about the last month.

"Hello, this is the suicide hot line, how may I help you?" she spoke into the phone.

_"__**Hello, sorry to calling today but I needed to talk to someone before I kill my self." **_The person spoke in a to vaguely familiar voice."

* * *

**I Don't own glee or even this plot of the story.**

**The plot of this story of suicidal Blaine belongs to it rightful owner KlaineFan88 which I'm basing my story of their's- ****I Feel Like I'm Floating...**

******Their is Kurt while mine is Rachel.. Anyway hope you like the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

_"__**Hello, sorry to calling today but I needed to talk to someone before I kill my self." **_The person spoke in a to vaguely familiar voice."

" Very well I am all ears." she spoke back to the caller

_**Are you sure you don't want to know why I call, instead of just doing it?" **_The voice she can clearly tell is male, spoke at her hasty like manner.

"Ok why did you call us?"

_**"I aleast know someone would know why I'm doing this." **_He gave sigh at the end.

" Ok, but why here is their family or friend you could talk to?"

_**" But that why I'm I need someone who doesn't know me so they can't judge." As for my family, well acutally it's my parents were not that close, and for my friends well let say I don't have one that close to tell about why I am doing this. **_This time he gave a much heavier sigh.

"Ohh ok so what are you going to tell me?" She lean forward push the botton of her phone reciver and switch to her head-pieace, since the call may take awhile.

**_"My life story, why now I wanted to do__ it."_**

"Ok but.. Can I have your name first?"

**_" Umm sure.. My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson.._**

* * *

**Wow that was short don't worry the next chapter is sure too be much longer...**

**I need to Know should this be more one day on being them on phone or just one night?**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_**_ Umm sure.. My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson.._**

Those words hang in the air like a when smoke form a exhausted fire. Rachel felt a shiver ran through her spine, she tried to calm herself form freaking out. After all their can be more than one Blaine Anderson right? No it couldn't be him, she mentally slap herself for that thought.

" Very well my name Barb by the way, when your ready, you can start." She tried to sound as though she wasn't worried, as though this person on the phone could be her best friend ex.

_**" Very well... Let me start with giving a little background of my family and childhood so can you know one of the many reason I'm doing this."**_He gave a moment before going on with the story." _**Well growning up well was not a very pleasant one to say. I alway's felt second best, or not good enough.." **_Rachel interrupt him before he could on.

"What you mean second best?" She was confused when he said that, did he have an older sibling?

_**" Oh sorry.. **_He gushed in embarrassment. **_" I have an older brother he a decade older than me, so you can guess we where never close."_**

_"_Oh I see now, go on then."

_**" Well you see why I felt that way my parents only truly wanted one child. So I was not a buddle of joy, but burden to them."** "Ohh" **Durin my todler stage I was really raised by nannies instead of my mother. By the time I was in school, my brother was in highschool, and he wanted nothing to do with me. As for my parent their work came before me. It wasn't until parent realized my brother was gone off to college that they olny one child to doubt on. As you may think that sound great right?"" Wrong everytime my brother would come home to vist, I was kick to the side as piece of bad meat." But I got used to it, being the unwanted or how you say temporary replacement child." No I was never going be good as my big brother." Even when I was 12 and he just came back from starting his first year of medical school. He decied to do a big boomb shell the nigh that Sunday. He told our parent that he was goind drop out of Medical school and and go into acting. And you know what?"** _He began to laugh full of just bitter and harsh.**_"The weren't angery no, the proud. Mother could not help but call all her friends and ramble how her son is going to be famous, and for father he just pat my brother back for taking how courageous this was for doing something bold and crazy. And a year later when I told them I wanted to become a professional singer or broadway star, the turn it dow say they can never see their son doing something so gay... _**

Rachel was in shock, to hear this hear all of this most of everything match up to her Blaine. An much older brother who acts, he sings, and his realtionship with his parents is strained..

"So is this the reason one of main factor for wanting to do this?" She cut before he could go on.

_**"No it was not until I was 14 when may parents Realtionship turn for the worst."**_

"How so?" she ask with sudden interest.

_**" When I came out I was gay." **_

And with that she knew that was her Blaine Anderson...

* * *

**Darn It still to short for my tasting.. But all is good.**

**Well I mad up my mind this story is a one night story, and for length it Min of 10 chapter and the Max of 15. So hopefully I will be done by Christmas. If I update everyday, but that is uncertain. And if please be so kindly to Check out my other story Try, but Lables don't or you will die of lack of proper Grammar and spelling.**

**For Grammar and Spelling sorry I don't have Beta..**

**Ps: I just realized my title of story was Misspelled see I told you this is the reason I don't write...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warring: Homophobic words**

* * *

_**" When I came out I was gay." **_

And with that she knew that was her Blaine Anderson...

Instead of stoping him right there a yell at for doing this,or better yet tell who she really was she only ask one question.

"So did you come out willing or you where pressured into it?" remember how both of her friends came out.

_**" Actually I think it would be better if I start when I first figure I was gay. Well you it all started out when I was 8 when I had my first crush on this boy name Zach he was know a the popular boy, lucky since i was so young I didn't act on it. I just push it to the side. It was until 12 to 13 I became less finding myself attracted to girls and more to boys. So the summer before my Highschool year I seek out the help of my mother sister since she has had exsperince with gay people. Well it not like had any other who has spoken to gays see my aunt works at a ******__high school_ a town over, and her job being in charge of the theater apartment so it was no surprise that had met a few gay **_guys. When I started high I decied to hide the fact I was gay for long as I that year when our school had it honey dance not including prom and homecoming that January. I dieced got to prom with my friend Davin who happen be also who happen to be also in the closet. As you assume it did not go well, all night people kept whispering how_********two fags **_where allowed to come."_ He said the last sentence filled with only bitterness.

"Ohh I am so sorry to hear that, my ex brother went though something like that in highschool." she said that so he would understand she knew someone that went though.

_**" Ohh realy did they wait up for him after it all a beat him senseless,which landed him in the hospital ?"**_

"No but.." she was cut before she could think of a reason to compare to his pain.

_**"But what?"** _He waited a moment for answer, but when no answer came. _**"Thought so, now I going to continue my story. Well let see how about tell a little about what happen before and during the beating is that ok?"** _She answer with ok so she would not see an other surge of his anger hit her like a bullet.**_"_ Very well.. Well let _see it was just as dance came to about half way, when Daivn and me decided to leave, I knew Davin parents who where most over protective parent you know would start to worry. So me and Davin just made our way to the car when we heard them call our names, but not in a nice way but with words such as faggots, Queer, butt f**ker and many more. Well Davin was jst going to ingore it, but I couldn't so insead I yell Hey a**hole back to them . And before I knew it their was two on me and two on Davin. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital and being told what happen. My parent when they frist seen me and yell at me about this nasty rumor about being gay. I of course did not lie and told them the truth about it all. As I guess that was the day My family and I had our final fall out. I did not return to school that year, nether did Davin after the incident his parents moved him out of state. So my parents decided to send me to a all boy school with a no bullying policy. My relationship with parent never recovered my Father try his hardest to make me straight and my mother hardly under a word to to me since that day. But for those three years I felt happy, I made friend who where ok with me being gay. I was pursing my dream of singing by becoming the lead in my school choir group. I truly thought I would fell no more happier then then. But I was wrong so wrong. I didn't know what was happiness until the day I met my Best friend, soulmate, and true love._**

Rachel could not but notice when spoke the last sentence all the bitter was left his voice.

* * *

**Here chapter 4 Hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry fo Blaine seeming OC and stuff but that how I see him bitter right now and for the lack of Rachel, but this is A backstory of Blaine.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I truly thought I would fell no more happier then. But I was wrong so wrong. I didn't know what was happiness until the day I met my Best friend, soulmate, and true love._**

_Rachel could not but notice when spoke the last sentence all the bitter was left his voice._

Rachel knew that part of the story was going to be hard for him so instead she just went out and ask the question as stranger would ask rather than a friend,

"So how did you meet this true love of yours?"

He answer in first time since she began talk to him, in a very happy and cheerful tone.

**_" Well let say was not the usual way you want to meet... Well it happened in the September of my Sophomore year of highschool, I was making my way to my school Choir group practice. When I was stop by a pale boy he stated that he was new to the school which wasn't until later I found it was a lie. I of course did the poilte thing and introduce myself, and he replied by giving his frist name Kurt. I then show him our choir group, then performed Teenage Dream by Katy Pery. After everyone left my two friend and confronted him by saying we knew he was not a new student, instead of lying to us he told us the truth. After that we went out for coffee. We then how you say spark up a friendship, he was even confinded in me about how bad the bulling was rather his best friends and family. I of course told him that only was that you can stop the bulling is to confort the bully himself. Which in result in badly, but it gave him some _****self-confidence**. Our friendship just started as friends, but then moved to best friends when he transferred that November. Our friendship hit a awkward stage that Valentine when I found that Kurt had feeling for me. I of course replied that I didn't wanted ruin our friendship so the subject was drop. After that next big thing test our friendship was a drunken kiss with one of his female friend that I came confused rather I was gay or bi, but at the end I was _100_% sure I was gay. I did not figure out that I like Kurt more than a friend until he sang the wonderful song called Blackbird by the beatles. I am not the type of person to hide my feeling that way. So I came up with idea for us to do a deut for Regionals which I later represent to him. As we where talking about the song, some how I caught up in moment, and before I knew it. I confessed the fact I had feeling for him and began to kiss him. I guess say that how I met and fallen for my one true love."

" So what next happen, I mean did you guys start dating or did you think push yourself away?"

* * *

**Yay Chapter 5 up **

**hopefully chapter six also be up to night as well.**

**Anyway sorry for not updating I was ground for past two days which sucks, PS: Grammar& spelling sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

_" So what next happen, I mean did you guys start dating or did you think push yourself away?"_

_**" Well at first yes, I was just going to to tell him that it was a mistake, that was a plan in my mind but..**_

" But what?" She was intrested how he was going to explained this topic,

**_" You see my heart was telling me that it was wrong to do that. So instead of running I let thing be. Our realtionship at our school didn't last long because soon after he transfer back to his highschool."_**

" So how did you react to him leaving to go back?"

**_" It was hard a first, but I knew he was going to be more happy there with them, than here."_**

"So how did you guys adjust to being in different schools?" Hey what was she going to do it not like she ask Kurt these questions.

**_" Well it took a moment to get used not see him there, but we did pretty well."_**

" So did this arrangement stay permant or did it change." she was confused how to word that question with out giving herself away.

**_" Well for the rest junior and my sophomore year it did, but that following year I transfer to his school."_**

" And why would you do that?"

**_" Well I transfer because he wanted me to." he bluntly repiled back._**

So how did you family react to your transfer?"

**_" Well let me put it this way it was already hard for them to get used to me having a boyfriend, so when I was going to change form my well educated highschool to a public one it did not go well."_**

* * *

**_Well I am going to end it there this time with no cliffhanger._**

**_Sorry for short update, I how you say has gone threw a bad case of writer block.._**

**_PS : Grammar & Spelling sorry :(_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read to find out what going on after this story.**

**If want to know their will be a sequel after this story called To Fix what is seem too Broken and It will be a Klaine story with side of Anderberry firendship and more. But I am not Plainng to write that until late march to April.**

**But After that I want to start A whole new story so here is three options you may chose to for me to write nexts.**

**Choice 1**

**Warring: Glee Clubs are Banned form Facebook or Chatroom (tell me which one you like.) Plot: Set in season 3 AU n some, a lot of crazyness form Klaine , Britanna , Tike and any other paring. Such as drug dealer Blaine, to slutty kurt. And so much more.**

**Choice 2 Family Matters ( Yes I stole that titled but couldnt think of one) Set in the future it starts out when klaine get back together and till their death.**

**Choice 3 - (Not sure but will take sugesstions) - ****closeted **Kurt and open gay Blaine. What if Kurt never came out in Preggers? Instead he stayed in the closet. And what if after being bullies so bad he change form Happy Kurt to a bitter and full or scarcasm. ( Base of of Chris character in struck by Lighting) But what happen when Rachel Twin younger brother Blaine come in. Can Blaine warm Kurts cold heart? Or Is kurt to scared to come out of the closet? Parring : Klaine, Finchel, Brittana. And Anderberry sibblings. 

* * *

Rachel was thinking about should she say next, after all they been talking a little under an half an hour, she need to really get to the point why Blaine was going to kill himself so in the frist place.

" So instead of jumping in part that not a problem, why do tell when your thoughts became suicidal?" She wasn't try to rude she was just trying to get to the point.

**_" Oh okay that seem fair.. _**_He took pause"**Well started really at then end of the of my Junor year, I how he put it became distant. Then reason I came that was because of fact I knew that he was going away in short time after his graduation to live an other part of the contury. So instead of feeling the pain and knowing the lost I push him away. With me doing that I started have negative thoughts about the fact he was leaving, and convice myself that I would not be sure I would live with out him. It was also frist time I ever harm myself."**_

" Wait what do mean harm yourself?" she almost screamed out the last part.

**_" Well I mean I harm myself physically, you see I started verbally abusing myself after the accident at the dance. I felt as though I failed my family with the shame of me being gay. I tried to make myself the perfect son. I even change my whole look form my hair to my clothing to please them. _**

_" So what he telling me is that ithe clothing he normal wear is to make him seem normal to his parents." _She was shocked to hear that, for the longest time she always thought he liked wearing those clothing styles and hair.

**_"I began to pressure myself to get the best grades and to best kid a parents would ever ask for.I even was pursue the carree as laywer just like them. But in their eyes it made no difference. To them I was the reason of their troubles and heart ach, but I still tried to make them pround of me. Even when we got together I still try to be perfect not just for my parents but also to him. So when I saw him began to text to an other guy, I felt hurt and as though I failed again to someone I cared about. So later that evening grabed a blade of a broken razor a cut myself small part of my leg. That was the begining of my cuting. Every time I felt as though I failed someone I would make a small cut on my leg or once a while other part of my body to remind me that I how much a failed to people._**

She sat wondering how someone or even kurt not notice this?

**_" So you want me to go ahead to this year so you get to main a point why I am doing this?"_**

'' Umm.. Sure"

* * *

**I will not be updating for a week or two. sorry about that but any way happy Late New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

_'' Umm.. Sure"_

**_" Well it all began the next year when Kurt left to go live in New York, he leaving was hard to say the least. It mot like we didn't talk or skype it was just hard not being around everyday after school, or our weekly coffe Skype dates and phone calls came least frequent when he began to intern at a fashion website. When we did talk it was always about something he was doing in New York related. And that made me feel as though I was not doing my job right, he was aready bored with me. Which I felt as though my biggest fear has came true. So after a few months of being push aside I did the worst thing I could have done I cheated on him. Before you ask I didn't have sex with other guy, but I still cheated. That next weekend I went down to vist Kurt, during my vist Kurt knew that something was wrong, so I told him the truth. Before I got the chance to tell the reason why he yelled at me and walk off in tears. _**_He was cut off before he could go on._

" What was the reason for your cheating?"

**_" The reason why for my cheating was I needed to know if it was worth all this pain and loneliness. And at the end I was sure it was. But then I didn't matter I lost him. Over the next month I called to tell him how sorry I was. My guilt grew big, so I did my cutting. It got to the point I was even going to switch back to my old school. The Frist thought of killing myself came a little time after the break up when kurt came to vist and flat out yelled at me how he couldn't trust me any more. That Thankgiving Kurt called me and told me how he growing to terms to forgive me, he even told me that he was going to come down to talk about the break up. Our realtionship came to back to just friend liking feeling in what going on in each other lives. When Kurt told me he couldn't fly down since he had to save up his money for school, I was sadden to hear that but I knew school was more worthy than a ticket to fly down to see your Ex. Two weeks later I as inform some shocking new from Kurt's dad Burt . He also flew me down as a gift to Kurt for Christmas. My trip down their how you say was intreasting, Kurt told me even though we where broken up we are still best friends, Going back was hard but I felt much better than I had in a long time. But that feel didn't last long. The presure I of being perfect came back when the school introduce the fact that they where having their same type dance I had at my old school. In my mind i didn't want anyone to think I was weak so I hid as long as I could, but at the dance I couldn't take it so I called Kurt. But the person who answer was some British guy name Adam and he told me he was Kurt was in the bathroom. I ask what he and Kurt where doing, and he stated back smuge as ever that they where on a date. Right then there I knew that I hade lost everyone I cared about my parents and Kurt. So this is the reason why I am killing myself right now..."_**

" Wait what do you mean your killing yourself right now?"

* * *

**Yes I lied about the two week update. But since there olny going to a chapter or two I decied to update.**

**Please giving answer what story I should write from chapter 7..**

**So I guess this is goodbye..**


	9. Chapter 9

_" Wait what do you mean your killing yourself right now?"_

**_What I mean about 5 mintues before calling you I took a small dose of sleeping pills, and about every 10 mintues later I would take an other small amount of sleeping pills. You may be wondering how I know this and why I am not dead . Reason 1 why I know this is because when your big brother decied to leave all his useless medical text book around it take long for an person who looking up way to die to find one. Reason 2 why I am not dead__ is.. _**_*__yawns* **because of these old text books it tell you in certain cases people with the right information and dose of pills can last an hour before overy dosing.."**_

Rachel look over her clock, and notice for past 40 mintues Blaine and her have been talking._ '" Is he telling the truth? For god sakes Rachel it Blaine he would not lie about something like this." _She does the olny thing she know she can do, try to save him.

" Can you give me a mintue Mr Anderson?" He repiles back with a sure and a yawn.

" Linda" she yelled to the right cubical next to her.

" No need you yell Rachel I am right here." Rachel jump at the voice behind her, she then turn to see blondish brown hair women who look like in her late 20's to early 30's.

" Oh there you are I need your help." Rachel spoke back to her in very fast pace.

" What can you do.." Linda ask as she was about seat in her cubical

she was writing something on a peice of paper." You can see an ambulance to that anderess for an attempted overdose."

" Ohh right on it it Rachel." she grab the paper form Rachel hand and went to work.

" Are still on their Mr Anderson ?" she turn her focus back to her friend.

**_" Yeah you can say that but not for long..."_**

Rachel did not like the sound of that at all. In her mind she was debating weither tell the truth or lie, but at end she went with..

" I need you stay Blaine for me your Old pal Rachel Berry." Instead of being yelled at or question she got this..

**_" Sing for me, if your turly Rachel Berry I know." He spoke very tried like._**

Rachel was not going to argue, how could she say no to a dying friend, so instead she sang a song the fit this moment exceptionally this moment. So she started to sing..

_Well I know the feeling_  
_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_  
_And there ain't no healing_  
_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge.. _She began to choke down in sob

_I'm telling you that_  
_Its never that bad_  
_Take it from someone whose been where you're at_  
_Laid out on the floor_  
_And your not sure_  
_You can take this anymore _

_So just give it one more try_  
_To a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And you can't tell _  
_I'm scared as hell_  
_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_  
_Out of the darkness and into the light_  
_Cause I have faith in you_  
_That you're gonna make it through another night_  
_Stop thinking about_  
_The easy way out_  
_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_  
_Because you're not done_  
_You're far too young_  
_And the best is yet to come  
_  
_So just give it one more try_  
_To a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And you can't tell _  
_I'm scared as hell_  
_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_  
_And everybody's been forgotten_  
_When everybody's tired of being alone_  
_Yeah everybody's been abandoned _  
_And left a little empty handed_  
_So if you're out there barely hanging on_

_Just give it one more try_  
_To a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And you can't tell _  
_I'm scared as hell_  
_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby _

_Well honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby._

"Are you happy Blaine I sang to you like you wanted?" She wipped off some of her falling tears.

No answer, but instead it was just just dial tone..

"Blaine"

No answer

"Blaine." She ask a bit louder.

No answer

"BLAINE." She yelled out the last part.

This time with no answers she knew it he was gone...

* * *

**Two hours Later**

Rachel Berry called the olny person in the world he cared about.

_**" Hey Rachel what bring you call me right now?"**_

"Kurt If your standing up I need you sit down ok?" she was hold in all the tear she had left.

**_"Ok Rach your scarring me, what going on." _**

" Kurt something happen to Blaine..." And with that she explain the event of that Valentine Day..

**The End**

* * *

**Yay I am done with this part of the story.. Tell me what you think is Blaine Really dead or is he alive. And do think Kurt is going to react to this news.**

**The song that Rachel sang was Lullaby by Nickelback**

**This is not the end there will be a sequel...**

**Bye all my readers and peace out...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sequel Is Up...**

**Fix What seem to Broken. first chapter is up hope you like it...**


End file.
